Seen Better Days
by AK74FU2
Summary: This is my first non-crossover. Jonathan Blake has been fighting for over 8 years, he and his squadmates, were the last of the humans to leave Earth before the Bomb went off, But their hyper drive malfunctioned, and sent them crashing on a planet, until Spyro and Cynder discover the ship 4000 years later.


Seen Better Days

**I decided to make a story that wasn't a crossover, so I did a sort of sci-fi for Spyro. So this is the first non-crossover story I made. Review if you could.**

"Holy shit! Ambush left, ambush left!" I yell as I fire my M22 Espionage into a seeker drone. It's head exploded into a thousand bits of metal, and wiring. I ran to my squad mates, who were firing at a few seeker drones. I have been fighting for humanity for 8 years and we were losing the battle for existence. These drones kept coming, and they weren't the worst of it, there were soul-rippers. I killed many of those, but not without earning a few scars. They were the juggernauts of the alien species, who were committing genocide on the human race. My name is Jonathan Blake, I was recruited when I was 15, the government needed the most men they could find. I have been fighting these genocidal freaks for 8 years, my squad mates were like family to me now. My real family died in a bombing run, I still miss them. But those thoughts can get you killed, I needed to keep a straight mind only. My squad mates' names are Jack, but we call him the Jackal, the next man is Stanley, but he prefers Stan. The last man of my squad is Fred, he was a real badass at some points. We were fighting two soul-rippers, when the radio went off in my ear, "Alpha squad, fall back, we're leaving Earth. We have to in order for the major to activate the Bomb." I was dead silent, Earth was my home, I couldn't just stand there and watch as my very home was destroyed. Nor could I stand in the middle of a battle, I acknowledged the Captain's orders. "Alpha squadron, we're falling back!" My squad finished off the soul-rippers before following me to the outskirts of the city. I talked into my headset" Captain, we need evac now!" I waited for a response, "Alpha squad, hold off the enemy forces until your pick up arrives" he said. "Roger that Captain...Alright, men we are going to have to hold off the forces until our pickup arrives." Everyone nodded as we held off the forces. Then out of nowhere, a soul ripper catches me off guard, and swats me away. It hurt a lot, but I managed as I fired half of my clip into the beast's eye. It fell backwards and landed with a loud thud. I heard our pickup arrive, it was a 944A Nashville, our main drop ship, it can exit the atmosphere at anytime, which I guessed we were heading there. The drop ship landing and we all got in. For once, we didn't feel safe, all we felt was sadness because we lost our home, our planet. It was lost, gone forever. I felt even more saddened because my best friend was still down there, no way out. He going to die by those genocidal freaks. I hated them so much, I once wished for this never to happen, to have a peaceful life. But that will never happen. We were closing in on the space station. The Nashville docked onto it and we got out. As soon as we did, our Captain ran to us, "You guys are going with the survival group, but I'll give you separate ship if you need. You need to move now men, It will be a long journey, so I installed stasis-pods inside the aircraft you'll be using." I was thinking really hard, which gave me a headache, I could survive, go to a place where those damn aliens won't find us. I felt relieved but I soon got confused, "Won't you be going with us?" He looked at me with grim eyes, "No, I'm not going with you guys this time, I'm the only one who can activate the Bomb." I felt grievance, the Captain was like a father to me, and now he's going to die, just to activate a damn bomb that will probable destroy the entire planet, since there's a hole in Earth leading all the way down to the care. He was going to fire a large gun that will make the planet i,plode and turn into a black hole. "I wish you luck, you have always been a father to me, thank you." I said as I headed to the ship we'll be using to escape. I realized it was a 242 MockingBird, a small transport ship, armed to the teeth. I was silently thanking the Captain while I headed to the hatch, along with my squad mates. We were surprised as to how much supplies we had on our journey if we didn't use the stasis-pods. I wanted to use the stasis-pods so we can reserve our food for when we get there. "Alright, men, we are going into stasis. I'm sure one of you hates it, but we have to. So we won't have to use the supplies." I said before I got into one of the pods. As the door closed, my squad was doing the same, I felt that icy feeling when I'm in one, slowly making me go to sleep, I resisted at first but soon enough, sleep took me.

_3rd person view_

The ship they were in was about to enter hyper jump, when an alarm went off, since everyone was in stasis, the alarm went unnoticed, and therefore hyper jump entered, but it was a bumpy ride. When they exited hyper jump, they appeared over a planet, but not the one they were supposed to be. The ship entered the atmosphere and crash landed in a field. And there it stayed for a long, long time.

_4000 years later_

"You can't catch me" A purple dragon yelled as it ran from a black dragon. "Don't count on it Spyro!" Then the black dragon jumped in midair and out came wings, and the dragon had the advantage, "Hey no flying" the purple dragon yelled as it ran faster, the black dragon went into a dive and tackled the purple one. "I win!" it said, ""No, you cheated" The black dragon rolled it's eyes before it saw something. "Hey Spyro, what is that thing." The purple dragon looked at an odd looking rock that was really big, but it didn't have the color of one. They approached it and when they saw an opening the black one said "Maybe it's a cave." They got near it, and when they stepped inside, a blue line appeared, then a voice sounded out. _Emergency, emergency, power core level low, beginning thawing process._ "Aaaaaahhhh" they both yelled as they ran and jumped and flew away.

_Jonathan's POV_

I groaned in annoyance of the sudden heat blasting in my face, I got out and looked around, But I was confused, the ship looked as if it was old and rusty. I heard a hiss, then another and one more after that as my squad mates came out, Fred fell over, which groaned in response. I chuckled, but was still concerned of why everything looks different. "What happened, stasis shouldn't feel like I was sleeping for a thousand years. I was worried if something happened on their way to the colonies. I walked to the cockpit, and looked at the levels, they were saying low energy. "That's impossible, these power cores don't deteriorate until like four thousand years. Then that's when I got worried. I looked at the date and almost chocked on my own breath, it said 6567, 4,000 years after the bomb was activated. "Guys, I think you should look at this." The other came over to me and looked at the date. "Holy shit, that's impossible, how could it be 4000 years already?" Jack said. I passed them and went to the armory, to get my things. When I got there, I found the guns in their own miniature stasis pod, so they can't get ruined. I opened the pod and grabbed my favorite. The Espionage, then I put my power suit on, and attached a jetpack to it in case I needed a faster escape. I went back out to find everyone looking at him, "What are you doing Jon?" I looked at them, "I'm going out there, who knows what happened after four thousand years." I said before walking out, I then heard them all walking to the armory, gearing up. I decided to wait for them. After I was them with a similar load out as me, I activated the jetpack, along with the others. We blasted off at a high velocity, due to how powerful the jets were on these babies. We were flying for about 5 minutes when we saw a fairly large town. We started to descend and when we got close enough I saw the inhabitants, but they weren't human, they were mostly dragons, other looked like cheetahs and the rest were moles. I got concerned if this was a good idea, but I shrugged it off as my squad mates and I landed. We were being stared at by all of the population, until a purple one charged him, it was big enough to knock me off of my feet, but instead I held out my hand and curled it into a fist. I waited until I felt the similar strain on my muscle trying to keep my arm straight from the impact, I looked down to a now unconscious dragon. Another was black and ran to the purple one, it was female, and I guessed the unconscious one was a male. I stepped back, but the black one snarled at him before saying "Why did you hurt him?" I stepped back to much and fell, I was just staring at her, his squad mates were just as surprised. "You just talked" I said, the black one got the same face I had, "You can talk?". Before she picked up the unconscious one and ran to a rather big building in the back of the city. Me and my men felt like returning to our ship, well whatever's left of it though. Before we could power up our jet packs, the black dragon came back with more dragons that were really big, about as big as a soul ripper. "Men, let's leave before anything bad happens." We quickly powered up our jet before lifting off, I was in the front and looked back, we had pursuers, but they couldn't the rivalry of our jetpacks. I set mine onto top speed, and they disappeared in less than 5 seconds. Those dragons didn't know who they were messing with. I landed first, and ran into the ship and went into my quarters, taking my things off, as I went to bed I heard the clanking of my men's feet entering the ship. I knew I wouldn't be bothered today. I fell asleep faster than I could notice.


End file.
